charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Demon Who Came in from the Cold
The Demon Who Came in from the Cold is the nineteenth episode of the third season and the 63rd overall episode of Charmed. Summary The sisters and Leo count on Cole to help them when he goes undercover in The Brotherhood of demons, but can he be trusted? Cast Main Cast *Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Gregory Scott Cummins as Vornac *Joseph Reitman as Tarkin *Ian Buchanan as Raynor Co-Starring *Jennifer Tung as Klea *Rob Steinberg as Frank Pirelli *Barry Cutler as Prophet *Rocky McMurray as Chauffeur Uncredited *Unknown actor as Trigg Magical Notes Potions *Phoebe made a sleeping potion for Frank Pirelli. *Piper and Prue made vanquishing potions for the Brotherhood (actually, the vanquishing potion for Cole, that can vanquish them as well due to all the members of the Brotherhood have sworn a blood oath, thus technically they all share the same blood). Powers *'Shimmering:' Used by Cole and the other Brotherhood members as means of transportation. *'Energy balls:' Used by Trigg to attack Phoebe, by Cole to attack the limo, by another demon to attack Prue and by Raynor to attack Cole. *'Voyeurism:' Used by Klea to hide herself and spy on others. *'Technopathy:' Used by Vornac to turn on a TV. *'Teleportation Manipulation:' Used by Cole to prevent one of his Brothers from shimmering out. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo as means of transportation. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the energy ball and the limo to save an innocent. Later used to freeze demons at the manor. *'Glamouring:' Used by Vornac to disguise himself as Frank Pirelli. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to deflect an energy ball, to throw a demon and to open doors. Notes and Trivia * Darryl does not appear in this episode, though he is mentioned. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection powers. * Phoebe doesn't use her Premonition and Levitation power. * This is the second episode with the word demon in the title. * The potion used to vanquish Belthazor works on the demons of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, due to their blood oath. * Cole mentions that he killed the Triad because they were plotting to kill the Source so they could take over. Tarkin accepts the excuse, stating that they never fully trusted the Triad. This seems to foreshadow and illuminate the Triad's whole fifteen-year-long plan revealed in season 8. *Jennifer Tung, who played Klea, also portrays Zira in "Battle of the Hexes". * The actor who played Raynor, Ian Buchanan, starred on the ABC soap opera General Hospital as Duke Lavery, the husband of Anna Devane, played by Finola Hughes. *This episode scored 3.5 million viewers. Cultural References * The title of the episode is a reference to the novel (1963) and film The Spy Who Came in From the Cold (1965). Glitches * When Phoebe and Cole talk about him going undercover into the Brotherhood, Phoebe's grip on her pestle changes several times during the scene. * When Cole and Phoebe are talking in her bedroom after he returns, their hand positions change multiple times throughout the scene. Gallery Episode Stills 319a.jpg 319b.jpg Behind the Scenes normal_photolq03.jpg photolq01666.jpg photolq02.jpg photolq04.jpg Quotes :Piper: Welcome to the power of four. :Phoebe: I demand a recount. Wait, that never works. :Prophet: Prepare for the Brotherhood! The Thorn is Coming! :Cole: You just vanquished my brother. :Piper: Wouldn't it be nice to save the world at a decent hour? :Phoebe: The safest place Cole knows is with me. International Titles *'French:' La confrérie (The Brotherhood) *'Czech:' Démon, který přišel z chladu (The Demon Who Came From The Cold) *'Slovak:' Démonov návrat (Demon's Return) *'Russian:' Возвращение демона demona'' (The Return of the Demon)'' *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' El demonio que vino del frío (The Demon Who Came From The Cold) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' O demônio que veio do frio (The Demon Who Came From The Cold) *'Serbian:' Demon koji je došao iz hladnoće (The Demon Who Came From The Cold) *'Italian:' Doppio Gioco (Double-Cross) *'German:' Die Bruderschaft (The Brotherhood) *'Hungarian:' Testvériség (Brotherhood) * 'Finnish: '''Veljeskunta (''The Brotherhood) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3